


status suboptimal

by anthean



Series: Winterverse [6]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Thrawn Series - Timothy Zahn (2017)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 08:43:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19147537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anthean/pseuds/anthean
Summary: [tunnel.key 903A7/message origin ascendancy//destination imperial space]/ i miss you. //--originally posted on tumblr, then on AO3 as part of a snippet collection, now given its own post. Won't make sense if you haven't read previous entries in the Winterverse series.





	status suboptimal

[tunnel.key 903A7/message origin imperial space//destination ascendancy]

/ a friend requests your status. //

>>

[tunnel.key 903A7/message origin ascendancy//destination imperial space]

/ status suboptimal. have come down with mek’rilsen virus. how do you all live like this? //

>>

[tunnel.key 903A7/message origin imperial space//destination ascendancy]

/ endurance. anti-virals ineffective. pashk tea, as strong as you can stand it. //

>>

[tunnel.key 903A7/message origin ascendancy//destination imperial space]

/ regarding pashk tea, i repeat: how do you all live like this? //

>>

[tunnel.key 903A7/message origin imperial space//destination ascendancy]

/ i repeat: endurance. //

>>

>>

>>

[tunnel.key 903A7/message origin imperial space//destination ascendency]

/ are you well? //

>>

[tunnel.key 903A7/message origin ascendancy//destination imperial space]

/ cough, low fever, aches, fatigue. doctors not concerned but human physio is novel. don’t worry, have received many gifts of pashk tea //

>>

[tunnel.key 903A7/message origin imperial space//destination ascendancy]

/ from whom? //

>>

[tunnel.key 903A7/message origin ascendancy//destination imperial space]

/ everyone. jealous? oath intact. //

>>

>>

[tunnel.key 903A7/message origin ascendancy//destination imperial space]

/ i miss you. //

>>

[tunnel.key 903A7/message origin imperial space//destination ascendancy]

/ rest. oath intact. //

>>


End file.
